


Meanwhile, on Earth 57289

by Cicuta_virosa



Category: Marvel (Comics)
Genre: Earth-57289, First Time, Insecure Tony Stark, M/M, Morning After
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 10:02:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20964728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cicuta_virosa/pseuds/Cicuta_virosa
Summary: Tony Stark has been half in love with his boss for years, and last night they slept together. Now Tony is ready to panic.





	Meanwhile, on Earth 57289

It’s six in the morning, and last night, Tony Stark slept with his boss.

And now, he’s quietly panicking.

Not that he is surprised that it happened: he has wanted James “Rhodey” Rhodes with a painful burning intensity, for the last four years, since the millionaire genius looked at Tony Stark, engineer blacklisted by Stone industries and which nobody in the field wanted to employ, and gave him a chance.

How could Tony do anything else that pine? And not only because Rhodey gave him this job he loves, but because the other man is smart, genuine, interesting, with eyes that would make straighter men than Tony swoon.

He’s also rich and famous, so terribly out of Tony’s league.

In any other labs, he would fear being fired the second his boss loses interest. Not with Rhodey, Tony won’t make the other man the insult of thinking that of him. He likes to believe he knows the other man quite well: those last six months, Rhodey had come more and more to Tony’s quiet corner of Rhodes Labs International, first for a project of Tony that caught his eyes, then just for the pleasure of the debate, something quiet slowly growing…

They have a good working relationship and, Tony likes to believe, a good friendship since those last months, and now he fears, kissing Rhodey like that, last night, adrenaline in their veins from a major breakout, was his worst idea.

Rhodey was excited by their results, and if it was nothing more than that, Tony doesn’t think he will have the courage to simply going back to being his employee and friend.

“I can feel you brooding from there,” a voice interrupts his musing.

The door of the balcony has slid in silence. Rhodey has two cups of coffee in hands, and Tony takes one in gratitude, because it gives him something to do with his hands.

He refuses to look at Rhodey. This is…this is a mess. Tony doesn’t do one night stand, or relationships. He’s socially awkward, and frankly a mess, and science is the only thing that makes sense in his life. Perhaps, if his parents hadn’t die so early, leaving him alone in the world, without a penny, he would have learned more social skills, but for now, he’s without tools in this department. At the same time, the idea that Rhodey could stop coming to his lab, that he would once again only see him in meeting, well, that idea could make him cry.

“Tony, look at me,” Rhodey says, his voice low and careful, and Tony looks up.

“Here you are,” Rhodey says, his voice a little sad, “Do you want me to go?”

“We’re at your house!” A surprised Tony protests.

“Yes, and you left the bed for the balcony before dawn. I debated with myself a good ten minutes to know if coming here would make you too uncomfortable, but I thought you would catch a cold…”

“You’re not making me uncomfortable,” Tony says, his gaze again on their feet.

A long pause, then Rhodey starts again: “If I….Tony, if I made something you thought you couldn’t refuse, I want you to know, HR will receive your – you should – the police-“

“I wanted it!” Tony interrupts him, before the voice of Rhodey can go further into those self-deprecating, half formed sentences.

A long pause, again.

“Tony….” The voice of Rhodey is so careful and it sparks anger deep within Tony. He hates when people act like he’s fragile, just because he has some difficulties.

“I tell you, I wanted to sleep with you,” he barks, and Rhodey seems surprised by the sudden tone, and suddenly, a big smile, lighting up his handsome face.

“I was beginning to think I had fucked the fire out of you,” he says and Tony makes a face.

“Technically, you didn’t fuck me,” he answers, because he can’t handle inaccuracy, “no matters how I asked for it.”

“Yeah; because you said it had been years, and you were so tight, I thought more than two fingers would tear you. I would never hurt you, you especially. ”

A silence, again, Tony observing Rhodey under his lashes. That “you especially” made something warm unfurls inside his chest. The hundreds of questions of after seem a little more far away, as Tony remembers how good Rhodey was with his fingers, with his mouth. But he was probably smart, not to have fucked Tony: it has been years, literally, and Tony’s body isn’t always the most cooperative. Probably because is last experience was pretty bad.

“A few other times to open me up would probably be necessary,” Tony says, and it’s probably his most courageous moment, that proposition which doesn’t tell its name. But he can’t go back to being only Rhodey employee and almost friend, he can’t.

“How about I make you waffles, and we’ll discuss that tranquilly. In the warmth of the kitchen.”

“I would like that,” Tony admits.

It’s six in the morning, and last night, Tony Stark slept with his boss.

And he’s quite happy about it.


End file.
